User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - The Advent Of Autumn.
The giant arena where the world trinity tournament takes place is as excited as ever over every new fight. Massive screams are heard around the clock, it is truly the greatest event of the year And yet among all the gigantic hype surrounding it, a few loud silences stand out, it's the silence of those who lost in their first round of the tournament. Powerful in their own right but not favored by fate this turn of the wheels of time. Marcus: Maaaaaaan. This sucks. *Marcus is seen unwrapping himself from some bandages.* That mango was way stronger than everyone in the tournament. Sigh... Guess I should get going and finding out if what Magnus said is true. *Marcus grabs his stuff and starts walking towards the exit of the arena looking at pamphlets*. Man leaving so early really sucks, I'm gonna miss on the giant banquet at the end celebrating the tournament's success. *His leisurely stroll is stopped by a random contestant bumping into him in the main fighter waiting hall ????: HEY YOU. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LOSER. Marcus: sweatdrops Sorry I was distracted. up with this super generic situation ????: You think you're something? Just cuz the crowd loved you and your little chi:beast show. No wonder you lost. Every user of chi:beast have been eliminated on the first round. *''Marcus looks around him noticing more than half of them looking at him with smug faces'' Marcus: Hey now. That's just a coincidence, chi:beast is just as strong as any other use of trinity. *''A loud laughter is heard all around him, but Marcus does not react and merely looks up to the physically taller opponent before him'' Using animal powers as a way to fight how pathetic. What can animals do that the rest can't? It's pointless, only idiots would pick such a useless power." Marcus: Just cuz it isn't supernatural it's weak? What are you? Idiots? *''A powerful fighter curious of what Marcus means uses chi:martial to throw a can at Marcus at nearly bullet speed from behind, but Marcus tilts his head nonchalantly, watching as the man before him is pinned against the wall by the makeshift projectile.'' *''Everyone takes a step back in shock'' Marcus: An attack faster than I can dodge, that's dangerous. *Marcus turns around and looks at the enemy square in the eyes* You're all near my level it seems. I'm not fighting any of you tho. I know when to admit defeat. I'll take you guys one on one another time tho. What are you, a coward? Running away? Sigh... *''In a single burst of speed Marcus blasts through the building's hallways and stops only several meters outside of the stadium in a matter of seconds panting'' *''The hall that all those people were there's just a giant circle of people pinned against a wall by Marcus gigantic take off, you can hear a couple of them swearing, and a single note falling on the ground saying "sorry to the non cunts"'' ---- A few hours later. *''Marcus is seen on the tokyo airport reading stuff on his phone and he suddenly receives a call from an unknown number'' Marcus: Yes? Magnus: OI! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ALREADY!? WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING. Marcus: You sound like a tsundere Magnus. Magnus: Don't make me kill you... Marcus: *''laughs to himself silently''* Anyways is there a problem? Magnus: Yeah, why are you leaving so soon? The tournament isn't over, there's still lots we can find out about the trinity system. Marcus: *''Marcus voice becomes low and serious''* Yeah... But I can't waste time on a task you can do by yourself. I remembered something from my past that I need to get to the bottom of it. *''Marcus looks at the screen on his phone and sees him as a kid with his parents behind him'' Magnus: Such as? Marcus: God. *''Suddenly a massive explosion ensues blowing off the roof of the airport where Marcus was, debris fly everywhere but don't cause any damage to any bystander, instead just smashing stores in the lounge area'' ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0rkfT6R4pM ---- *''Crowds of people run wild, very few remain seated looking upwards at the destruction that took place in a matter of seconds. Marcus takes a step back and watches in disbelief as a winged entity stands in front of him spear in hand. Blond hair, blue eyes, golden wings, white robes. It can only be an angel.'' Marcus: *''with a calm expression but terrified to his core''* It couldn't be... *''A quick series of images cross through Marcus mind: His old house burning; A man with giant wings holding his dad by his throat; his mom pleading Marcus to run'' ???: WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU A TERRORIST? *''The angelic being materializes a golden spear in his hand and throws it at the man questioning him. The lance pierces through him flawlessly and explodes into light'' ?????: I am a messenger of god. Morbiel. Here to cleanse the world of Evil. You child of longinus *''The angelic being points his hand at Marcus''* Your existence can no longer be tolerated. *''Morbiel does the sign of the cross on himself and looks at Marcus with disgust in his eyes. All of Marcus' lost memories come back rushing but'' *''Marcus lands on his knees in overwhelming pain, before he could make sense of his memories, a giant crimson light comes out of his chest in a cross shape'' Marcus: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 AM I IN SO MUCH PAIN!? *''Marcus takes hold of his shirt and rips it in half revealing a cross on his chest imprinted like a tattoo'' Morbiel: The holy cross I put on you a long time ago in case you ever remembered who you were. ENEMY OF GOD. BEARER OF EVIL. MARCUS SANTOS. HOW DARE YOUR LAST NAME BE SAINT WITH SUCH AN UNHOLY POWER!? *''Marcus seemingly starts to lose his consciousness from the pain but in a moment of ultimate willpower uses his Ten:Create to shatter the cross on his skin by instinct.'' *''Marcus aura flickers between gold, orange, crimson and pitch black'' Marcus: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM!? *''Defying all expectations Marcus uppercuts the angel with overwhelming speed, but finds himself hitting nothing but a golden force field around Morbiel'' Morbiel: With the power of longinus you can't even lay a hand on a holy being. Pathetic. *''Morbiel materializes a golden spear in his hand and stabs marcus in the gut, it explodes seconds after smashing Marcus against the ground'' Marcus: *''coughing blood''* Longinus... The lance of longinus...? *''in a desperate attempt of survival Marcus uses ten create to attempt to create a lance'' *''Marcus chi irradiates outwards in a blinding golden light increasing all of his trinity attributes overwhelmingly, saving him from the fatal damage of Morbiel's spear'' *''The light subdues as Marcus holds an intricate lance in his hand, his entire appearance clad in a golden hue'' Morbiel: Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU! YOU THINK IT WOULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF YOU USED IT OR NOT!? *''Morbiel vanishes and grabs Marcus by his neck and starts flying upwards'' *''Unused to the spear Marcus is unable to use his chi to access the flight of the hummingbird, he is at the mercy of Morbiel but with extreme violence pierces the angel with the lance, Morbiel bleeds from his mouth but continues flying with Marcus until Marcus is left breathless'' Marcus: I can't breathe. Is he planning to suffocate me? Morbiel: Child of Longinus... *''Morbiel starts to turn into pure light''* You did well surviving this long. I guess killing you is impossible as a mere angel who can set foot on this world, they expected that much. Instead of you will bear the mark of evil so you can never reach our realm. *''Morbiel vanishes into nothing but light in the upper troposphere leaving Marcus at the mercy of gravity, he begins to fall rapidly'' Marcus: did he do? *''The light of Morbiel collects itself in the middle of Marcus chest'' *''The spear of longinus and the golden light surrounding Marcus vanish in a split second, returning Marcus aura to a orange color, but this time it flickers pitch black and crimson as well. Marcus clothing all change color as well removing themselves of Marcus standard use of ten, reinforcement'' Marcus: ten... is... gone... My cosciousness... *''He loses his consciousness as he falls at mach speeds towards the ground below him'' Category:Blog posts